The Big Mistake
by NoProbleMo
Summary: The Goddesses want to bestow the Triforce on a new person, 1000 years after the Hero of Time. What they don't know is, their aim might be a little off...
1. 1000th Anniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. (Do I really need to say that? I mean, if you think I own Zelda, you are weird.)

Din leaned back in her chair as she watched the sun rise over Hyrule. She had dreamt about this day, one century ago. It was the day that the Hero of Time slew the evil Gerudo Wizard and save Hyrule. She smiled at the thought of the olden days. Farore sat opposite her and noticed her dazed look. "Thinking about that Hero again, are you?" she asked. Din came out of her trance and glared at Farore. "What do you mean by that?" Farore chuckled to herself. "Oh, nothing." Farore knew that Din had fallen in love with the Hero of Time from the moment he drew the master sword, but Din never liked to admit it. But who could blame her? A goddess loving a mortal is insane. Naryu walked into the room and sat down by the others. After a long period of silence, Din let out a shout at Farore. "What's wrong with me loving the Hero? There's no law that says I can't!" Farore wasn't expecting an outburst, but she handled it quite nicely. "Well, I see nothing wrong with that." She said. "If you loved the Hero so much, why don't you revive him?" asked Naryu. Din looked annoyed. "You know that's beyond my power." Din slumped down in her chair as she thought about Naryu's comment. Suddenly she got an idea. "I'm going to make a new Hero!" she exclaimed. "Today at the 1000th anniversary festival, I'm going to bestow the three parts of the Triforce on three different people. And I'm going to give the Triforce of Courage to the king's general, George. He's the kind of man heroes are made of!" The goddesses snickered at the idea of bestowing godly powers on unsuspecting people. "Lets go get out the Triforce." said Naryu, as the three moved towards a large black safe in the corner of the room.

The King of Hyrule yawned and sat up in his bed. A new day had dawned, and his land needed governing. After all, today was the 1000th anniversary of the Hero of Time's victory over Gannondorf. There was going to be a huge celebration in the market square, and the King was going to give a speech. Everyone in the kingdom would attend the festivities, so he thought it was a good time to attempt to boost his popularity. The king stood up and glanced in the mirror. "Man," he thought, "I could stand to lose a few pounds." He walked over to his filing cabinet and opened the top drawer. "Lets see," he muttered, fumbling through a pile of scrolls. "Aha!" he exclaimed as he found the scroll his speech was on. "Ahem. People of Hyrule! I stand before you today as your longtime king. Did you know that my family has supplied the kings for this country for 800 years? Now, that's what I call commitment! Who else can say that to you? Well, seeing that my family has done so much to help you out, I believe that you should start to help me out, you know, to balance the scales. So today I declare that your taxes will be doubled! Now, don't think this money is going to go to waste. It is going straight to the man who deserves it most- me. I'm going to have a lot more visits to the spa this year, thanks to you... Ahhh, this'll never do. I need to revise this." The king whipped out a feather pen and started crossing out lines and adding new words to his speech. He eventually pulled on his royal robes and shoved his crown awkwardly on his head. "Alright... It's Showtime,' he said as he opened his bedroom door and headed down the steps.

Link was fast asleep under a pile of newspapers, dreaming about a sausage. He was dueling it with a sword, but the sausage was still winning. He jabbed straight through the processed meat, but it kept on fighting back. After a few jabs, Link's arm grew weary. He gave up and let the sausage pummel him. Blow after blow the sausage threw at him, and each one hurt more than the last. A rather strong punch to the face sent Link flying out of his dream world and into reality. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful blonde-haired girl standing over him. He would have normally been excited about this, but in this case the girl was his sister. "Link! I had to punch you, like, ten times before you woke up!" she exclaimed. "Ugggggh," was the reply. "Link, wake up! The celebration of the Hero of time is about to begin!" Link jumped up at the news. "Wow! Big party! I lost track of the days!" "Well, come on, lets move!" shouted Link's sister. "I'm coming, Zelda!" shouted Link, hurrying to catch up with his sister.

Link's parents were very strange people. They had hoped that by naming their two children after heroes, the children would become heroes. They were half right, considering that their daughter showed all the characteristics of the legendary heroine Zelda. But, unfortunately, they were wrong on their son. He was about as far from the Hero of Time as possible. They never had the chance to see this, though, for they were taken away from their children very shortly after Link's birth. Now Link was seventeen and Zelda was eighteen, and they had been living as orphans for all of their lives. And, after seventeen years of living with him, Zelda still couldn't shake the feeling that Link came from a different family.

"Yes, and how many Deku Nuts would you like, sir?" "Twelve," replied Link. Zelda heard Link and spun around. "What are you doing buying twelve Deku Nuts?!!??" she shouted at him. "And what do you need a Deku nut for?" Link looked ashamed and shuffled his feet. "I thought only for the best." Zelda rolled her eyes and continued walking down the street. After she was out of sight, Link turned back to the merchant. "Alright, here's your pay. Oh, and I also want a bottle of that stuff over there." "Ahhh. That is my best red potion. Only use it in emergencies, as its very powerful." Link stared at the merchant. After thirty seconds, the merchant got angry. "Take the damn potion and stop staring at me!" he screamed in Link's face. Link sprinted down the street into the market square.

The King of Hyrule had only gotten halfway down his staircase when his lead general stopped him. "Your majesty," he began, "This festival is a very likely place for you to get attacked. You will need my protection. I and seven other elite guards shall secure the area while you speak." The king looked puzzled. "Who would possibly attack me, George?" he asked. "Well, there is word of a rebel Gerudo faction in the town today. There may or may not be an assassin, but we are going to secure the area, just to be sure." The king had a dismayed look on his face as he continued down the stairs.

Link caught up with Zelda in the market square. "You actually bought that stuff?" Zelda asked, noticing the bag of Deku nuts. Link replied by opening the bag and popping a nut in his mouth. He crunched it at bit and absorbed the taste. All of a sudden, it looked like an explosion of light had taken place inside of him. Light streamed out of his ears, eyes, and nose. It lasted only a second, and he quickly returned to normal. "Cool." he said, taking a swig of red potion. "Umm... You don't want to drink that stuff unless you're injured. It's really strong," commented Zelda. Link shoved three more Deku Nuts into his mouth. "Those aren't for eating." Zelda said, but it was too late. Link opened his mouth to burp, and a huge beam of light flashed out of it. In the distance, a dark figure perched high on a wall was blinded by the beam and fell to the ground. "Awesome" was Link's only comment. "Put away those nuts!" whispered Zelda. "The king's about to speak!" Link looked up at the podium and saw a large man in regal robes opening a scroll. "People of Hyrule..." began the king.

What will the king say? Who was the shadowy figure? What will become of the orphans Link and Zelda? Will the goddess' plan work? They may be powerful, but that doesn't necessarily mean accurate! Please review, as it is my first fic! I had to explain a lot here, but the story should pick up in the next chapter. Stay Tuned!


	2. Din's Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Big Surprise.

A man clad entirely in black leather moved through a dense crowd. He carried a knife on his belt and a grappling hook in his hands. The street he was navigating emptied out into a large market square. He made his way into a far corner where he was out of sight. Glancing around, he threw his grappling hook onto the top of the wall and began to climb. At the top, he drew his knife and crouched low. He kept his eyes fixed on the podium. After about a minute, the King of Hyrule stepped up to begin his speech. The man stood up, drew his knife and was about to throw it when the strangest thing happened. A beam of light shone from out of nowhere, blinding him. He lost his footing and fell from the wall, letting out a yell. George, the general of Hyrule's army heard it and sprinted to where the man fell. "Well, I'll be damned," George said as he lifted the man's mask. "This Gerudo could have killed the king if he hadn't tripped! Increase the security!"

The King had just begun his speech when he was cut off. "People of Hyrule! I st..." "Your majesty!" yelled George, across the market. "Get back inside the castle! We caught a Gerudo assassin, but there might be more!" As soon as George had finished his sentence, screams erupted from the crowd and people started running in every direction. The only people who didn't run were a blonde-haired girl and a sickly looking boy towards the back of the market square. The boy had turned over and was vomiting out a red potion he had tried to digest earlier, and the girl was yelling at him about eating habits.

"I told you not to eat those nuts and drink that potion!" Zelda yelled at Link. "Now look at you!" Link vomited again and stood up. His eyes were bloodshot. "Wha- whats going on over th-th-th-there?" he asked, raising a finger in the direction of the fallen Gerudo and the Hyrulean guards. "Don't ask me." Link looked at Zelda with a pout on his face. "Fine, I won't. But I'm going over to find out." Link sprinted towards the Gerudo but had taken no more than two steps before he tripped on a rock and fell over. He stood up and looked at Zelda. Blood was streaming from his nose, and his shirt was ripped. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he said as he started limping in the direction of the fallen assassin.

Naryu inserted her key into the safe, and Farore pulled open the door. Din walked in and grabbed what she needed. The three goddesses sat down around a table whose surface had a stunning likeness to Hyrule's landscape. Din placed the three parts of the Triforce on her lap. "Now, all I have to do is drop each third onto this table where I want it to appear in Hyrule. Sounds easy enough." "Be careful, though," warned Naryu, "or else you might give the Triforce to the wrong person." "Good point," said Farore. "Perhaps I should drop the pieces. I have better eyesight." Din glared at both of them. "I'm going to drop the pieces, and that's final." Din looked at the part of the table that resembled Hyrule Market, and she saw that crowds were running to their homes. She appeared confused by this, but then she noticed that George was still there. She let out a sigh of relief. "Now, I'll give the Triforce of courage to George, then I'll bring him up here. I'll give two other guards the rest of the pieces. You two can have them." Naryu and Farore looked at each other and giggled. "Ok." said Din, "Here it goes!" She raised her hand and dropped the Triforce pieces right where George and his guards were standing.

Link had finally limped over to the Gerudo, and the all the crowds had fled the market. Zelda was a few feet behind him, but Link decided to check out the assassin anyway. "Whoa," Link said as he noticed the silver knife in the Gerudo's hand. Link pulled it out and swung it around a bit. The glint of silver caught George's eye and he whirled around to see Link swinging a knife. "Hey, you!" he yelled as he charged at Link, "Drop your weapon! You're not getting to the king today, you filthy Gerudo!" George drew his sword and slashed at Link with all his might. Link, appalled at what was happening, stepped backwards and fell on his back. George's slash missed by an inch. Link reached out with his knife to stab George, but he realized that it was too short. Link rolled between George's legs, just barely avoiding a downward sword thrust. George turned around and raised his sword high. "You die today, Gerudo!" he yelled. Link, curled up in a ball with his eyes jammed shut, could barely squeak out a plea. "I'm not a Gerudo!" George stood there, confused for a second. Link opened his eyes and sighed with relief. Immediately a large golden triangle fell out of the sky and whacked Link on the head, rendering him unconscious.

Zelda watched the scene, and she couldn't believe that her brother was dodging a General's attacks. She realized that it was her brother, though, when he curled up in a ball and begged for mercy. "What a coward," she thought, "He could really do with some courage. Wait a second... he's my brother! I've got to save him!" As she was thinking this, she watched a large golden triangle fall from the sky and smack into Link's head, disappearing as it touched him. A second later, the same thing happened to the passed-out Gerudo. This amazed her, but only for a second. She was then knocked unconscious by a golden triangle of her own.

George watched the whole thing with a confused look on his face. "This has got to be the weirdest day of my life,' he thought to himself as he turned around and headed back to the castle. "Hey, where do you think you're going, punk?" George heard the threat and turned around to see Link standing up with his knife in his hand. "Come on, let's see what you've got, loser." George's face grew red as he unsheathed his sword. "You'll regret that, Gerudo!" he screamed as he charged at Link. Zelda had just woken up when she noticed that Link was challenging the Hyrulean General. "Damn. I guess I shouldn't have wished he had more courage. Courage and stupidity don't mix," she thought as she pushed herself up and rushed over to Link. "Link, run! He's going to kill you!" "Yeah, right. Just watch this." Link winked at her and faced the General. George closed his eyes and thrust his sword straight into Link with all his might. When he opened his eyes, though, Link wasn't there. "Curse, You, Gerudo!" he screamed as he fell to his knees. He looked around and noticed that the unconscious Gerudo and the girl had disappeared, too. "This is definitely the weirdest day of my life," he said out loud as he turned around and headed back to the castle.

Din looked at the three people she had summoned up to her palace. They were completely different than she had imagined them to be. "Hmmm... that must be George," she said, looking at the unconscious Gerudo. "No, wait... he has the Triforce of Power. Well, the girl can't be, so... This teenager? No way." She looked at the back of Link's hand and saw the Triforce of Courage imprinted there. "No... How could I have missed? Naryu," she called out, "Wake up these three. I'd like to talk to them."

It seems that Din's plan didn't work out! What will the Goddess do to the three Triforce-Bearers? What will Link do, now that he's been bestowed with powers he never should have been bestowed with? And who is this mysterious Gerudo? You'll find out in the next chapter!


	3. The Nameless Gerudo

Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I don't own Zelda.

The King of Hyrule looked out the window from his room. The market square was empty now, and the festival of the Hero of Time was ruined. "Man, this is a bad day," he thought to himself. Just then his bedroom door flew open and George, his general, walked in. "We've searched the town and no more Gerudos have been found. There were two male Gerudos in the market earlier, but they are gone now. I never thought that there could be more than one male Gerudo at a time. Strange, isn't it?" The King sighed and walked over to George. "I have a feeling that strange things are going to happen today," he said. "No, really?" thought George, remembering his incident with the Gerudos earlier today. "Well, I'm assembling the army. We're heading to the desert to demand an explanation from the Gerudo people." George stood up and left the room. The king sat down on his bed and stared off into the distance. Not more than a second later, his closet door flew open and an assailant leapt out at him. "George!" screamed the king, but another person leapt out of the closet and locked the door to the bedroom. He was trapped.

A Gerudo and two teenagers sat before the three most powerful beings in Hyrule, confused as to why they were there. Din, the Goddess of Power, stood up and addressed them. "I'm sorry to say that you all were caught in the middle of a horrible mistake. We goddesses were trying to bestow the three portions of the Triforce on worthy souls, but as you can see, we messed up. Now, if you would please return the Triforce to us, you will return to Hyrule unharmed." Link sat very still, absorbing all of the information. "You... You mean WE have the Triforce?" "Yes. Now please give it back." Zelda looked at the back of her hand and attempted to rip the marking off, but she couldn't. "It won't come off!" she muttered to herself. "Take it off now or I'LL ROAST YOU ALIVE!" screamed Din, turning bright red with rage. "Go ahead and try, you powerless fool." All eyes turned to the Gerudo male who had just made the remark. "E-Excuse me?" said Din, astonished at his defiance. "I know that the Triforce is a concentration of your power. By giving me your third of the Triforce, I'm now just as strong as you." Din looked at the man with astonishment. "Who are you?" The Gerudo smiled widely and stood up straight. "Remember this, for it is a name you shall always fear. My name is..." "YAAAAWN." The Gerudo's name was inaudible under the deafening noise of Link's yawn. "Now I will use my power to dominate Hyrule! Remember my name!" With that, the Gerudo disappeared.

Farore, who had been watching the whole spectacle from her black leather recliner in the far corner of the room, glared at Link. "Well, I'd remember his name if I had heard it!" she growled at him. "He's apparently the only one who understands his power. You, boy. What's your name?" "Ummm... Link." Farore gasped. "Could... Could you be the reincarnation of the Hero?" Link stood up and puffed out his chest. "Definitely!" Farore was amazed. "If you are the true Hero, you must prove it. I will send you on a preliminary quest to see what you can do." Naryu stood up. "If you are Link, then are you..." "Zelda? Yes," said the blonde-haired girl, "but I don't think either of us are anything special." "Nonsense!" said Din. "We need you both to stop that evil Gerudo! If you can retrieve the master sword from its hiding place, you will prove yourselves worthy. Come back to us with the Master Sword, and we will send you on a Quest to save Hyrule!" Din raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Instantly the two orphans disappeared. Farore walked over to Din, her eyes brimming with happiness. "I can't wait to see what the Hero is capable of!" she whispered to her sister. "We shall see," replied Din, "We shall see."

A Gerudo man covered in black leather appeared in the middle of a thriving town in the desert out of nowhere. He walked towards the temple at the center of town and scaled it in one huge leap. From the top he could see every corner of the town. "People of the Desert!" he screamed, "I am now your king! All bow before me! Let it be known that the name of the Gerudo King is..." "CAAW CAW!!" A flock of crows flew overhead at that precise moment, causing the Gerudo's words to be lost in all the noise. "Fear and obey that name!!!" A Gerudo down at the base of the temple shouted, "Why should we obey you?" The Evil Gerudo looked at him with malice and slowly raised his hand. Fire erupted from the temple and lightning struck the rooftops of buildings. Sparks flew everywhere and the sky turned dark. The foundations of the temple shook vigorously. Slowly, The Gerudo's hand ascended. When it was about level with his scalp, he started scratching his head. "That's a good question," he shouted down to the other man. "Let me think about it!" After a few minutes of thinking, The Evil Gerudo shouted out, "Wait, what am I doing? You will obey me or I will kill you, like this!" He snapped his fingers and the man at the base of the temple fell down dead. Everyone in the city started screaming and running in all directions. "STOP!" yelled the Evil Gerudo, and everyone stopped in their tracks. "Now, form an army! We are going to take over Hyrule!"

George had finally amassed his army and was ready to head to the Gerudo desert. He shouted out an order to march, and the whole army began to head out of the town. George knew what he was going to do: Show up on the Gerudo's doorstep with a full army, demand an apology and scare them enough to prevent them from further assassination attempts against the King. Something just didn't seem right, though. He could see dark clouds swirling over the Gerudo Desert. "No, I'm seeing things," he thought to himself. "I've just got to stay focused."

Zelda and Link appeared in the middle of a closet. Link shoved open the door and fell on top of a very large man. Zelda looked out of the closet and gasped. "That's the King of Hyrule!" Realizing the trouble they would be in if someone found them, she ran over to the door and jammed it shut. "George!" shouted the King. "Help me!" Zelda quickly took control of the situation. "Calm down. We're not assassins. My name is Zelda, and this is Link." The king stood up and looked at them. "What are you doing in here?" he asked. "Well, It's a long story," Zelda said, "but this is how it goes..." Zelda proceeded to tell the whole story of what had happened to them with the Goddesses. "So... you need to find the Master Sword?" the King asked? Link stood up. "Yeah, do you know where it is?" "Well, my family has kept it a secret for 800 years, but... If you really are the reincarnation of the Hero of Time, I'll take you to it. "Link jumped in the air with joy, but hit his head on the low roof. "Oww..." he whined. "Come on, lets go," sad the king, "Out into the hallway and to the left." Link immediately proceeded to walk straight out into the hallway and make a sharp right, smacking into a wall. "Some Hero," muttered the King.

George had finally reached the walls of the Gerudo city late in the afternoon. He walked up to the gate and shouted out with all of his might, "Gerudos! Open this gate and apologize for your assassination attempt on the king or we will destroy your city!" Slowly, the gate began to open. George found himself face-to-face with an army of Gerudos twice the size of his own, each armed to the teeth with every kind of weapon imaginable. "Um... will you apologize?" asked George. The army replied with a loud battle cry that broke the will of every Hyrulean soldier. "Oh. In that case... RETREAT!!!" shouted George. The Hyrulean army did an about-face and sprinted across the fields towards the castle with the Gerudos close behind. Watching from his perch on the top of the temple was the Evil Gerudo. That's right, Hyrule! Fear me! I am..." "Run for your Liiiives!!!!!" A cowardly Hyrulean's scream rendered the Gerudo's name inaudible. "Ha Ha Ha," the Gerudo laughed to himself, "That about does it. Now pretty much everybody in Hyrule knows and fears my name!!"

What will become of Hyrule's army? Will Link and Zelda prove their worth to the goddesses by finding the Master Sword? Will the Evil Gerudo conquer Hyrule? And will anyone ever hear his name? Read the next chapter and find out!!!


End file.
